Mistakes found in Pixar films
This is a page listing mistakes Pixar has made in their films. ''Toy Story'' (1995) *When Woody tells the toys the kids are gone and the toys roam around the room, Robot and Snake are shown on the right side of the room, but a minute later they are shown on the left side of the room under Andy's bed. *When Sarge calls his troops to go check out Andy's presents, the bucket they are held in is next to a table and a dresser, but earlier when the toys are roaming around the room, the bucket is nowhere to be found. *When Sarge is yelling into the baby monitor that the kids are heading up to Andy's room, the baby monitor is right in front of Woody on the floor. Yet, when the camera pans out to show all the toys scrambling for their places the monitor is gone, and Hamm is right in front of Woody. Then, when the camera zooms back in to show Woody, the baby monitor has reappeared. *When Buzz demonstrates his "flying" abilities in front of the other toys, his left wing would have clipped the car track. *When Buzz is in Hannah's room, Woody comes up to it disguised in Christmas lights. He then leaves them beside the door before he goes in. When they leave the room, the lights are gone. Later the lights return when Woody goes to get them, but there are fewer of them. *When Legs lowers the Pez dispenser Ducky down through the removed lightbulb hole, to ring the doorbell, the lightbulb housing is bigger than the hole but they bring it up through the hole to remove it. *When Rex and Mr. Potato Head pop out of the moving box lots of packing foam pops out, yet later when Woody opens the box in the moving truck there isn't any packing foam. *See 'n Say frequently disappears from moving van shots. *When Buzz and Woody are attempting to enter the moving truck towards the end, they ride RC and grab a hold of Slinky to help pull them up. RC loses power and Slinky starts to be pulled onto the road. When he touches the floor to stop him falling he actually pushes against the flow of the road. *When the Little Tikes are jumping in the firetruck one is white but when he land in the truck he is black. ''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *As Flik is just leaving the island to go find the "tough bugs", he's followed by two young male ants. The two young ants look quite different, one being blue and the other more purple. The blue one says "My dad gives you one hour before you come back crying" and the purple one says something to the effect of "My dad says you're gonna die". But after Flik has hit himself on the rock whilst trying to cross the valley, the purple ant says to the blue ant, "Your dad's right, he's gonna die". Wrong ant. *In the opening sequence where the ants are loading the food onto the leaf, they show a panoramic shot of the scene, and you can see the Queen and Princess Atta standing under the shade near the center. But, in the very next shot, the ants are still hauling the food, and the royal family is no longer there. *When the ants are deciding whether on not to let Flik go to the city, Atta says "Then Flik won't be here to mess things up!" However, her mouth says "screw" when she says "mess". *When Gypsy the moth spreads her wings throughout the movie, the number of yellow spots on her wings change. *The size of the shadow of an object depends upon its distance from the light source, not the surface it falls upon. Lifting the cutout of the bird a few inches closer to the sun as they do would make absolutely no difference to the size of its shadow, yet it quadruples in size. ''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *In Toy Story RC's eyes are blue, but in this film however, they are black. *When Mrs. Potato Head puts Mr. Potato Head's angry eyes in his back compartment, the eyes are connected instead of being two separate eyes. ''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) * ''Finding Nemo'' (2003) * ''The Incredibles'' (2004) * ''Cars'' (2006) * ''Ratatouille'' (2007) * ''Up'' (2009) * ''Toy Story 3'' (2010) * A Graph editing mistake, when the toys are discussing if they're getting thrown away in the garage, look very closely and you'll see Mr. Potato Head's shoes slighty sink into the ground.Youtube * When Lotso takes Mrs. Potato Head's mouth off she can't talk anymore, although every other time when one of the Potato Heads' parts come off, (such as the mouth or eyes) it's still works. References Category:Trivia Category:Culture Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture